Lost
by MewCuxie12
Summary: Previously titled, "What The Hell Happened To Me?" After a recent accident, life goes downhill for our little Himeka. What will she make of it? Alone in the world, she tells her story.
1. How it began

Cuxie: New story! And I know what your all thinking. I'm totally bashing almost every character IN the story. And that's not true! I have the utmost respect for this manga.

Kazune: And you love me.

Cuxie:(blush)S-shut up, jerk!

Kazune: Heh. You're blushing.

Cuxie:(punches Kazune)

Karin&Kazune: Hey!

Karin: That's my thing!

Cuxie: Whatevs. If you two don't mind I'd like to start the story.

Kazune: Well who's stopping you?

Cuxie:(glaring)Hmph! ROLL IT!!

* * *

I believe I have stepped into an alternate universe. Why else would I, Himeka Kujyou, be walking the empty streets at night in the rain? No friends. No family. It all happened so suddenly. And I still don't know exactly what happened to change everything.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was late in the afternoon on Sunday. I was baking something special for Sunday dinner. Kazune-chan was researching something. Not sure what. I was currently carrying a large bowl full of cake batter to the counter.

"Need some help Himeka-chan? That looks heavy." Karin asked sweetly. I smiled and shook my head 'no'. Karin-chan's been my best friend since I first met her 3 years ago. She's really sweet, but sometimes violent.

"Ugh. This is pretty heavy..." I grunted and heaved it onto the counter. But my footing slipped. "ARGH!!" I fell and hit my head hard on the linoleum floor. I heard Karin-chan scream, felt the pain shoot through my head and...then...nothing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"...eka-chan...Himeka-chan..." Someone's calling my name. It sounds like they're crying. Am I dead? I it's so dark. Am I in Hell maybe? "Himeka-chan...please..." the voice begged. It sounded like Karin-chan. "Just open your eyes." I did.

My eyes fluttered open and I squinted, adjusting to the light. "W-where am I?"

"Himeka-chan!" the voice screamed, I was right. It is Karin-chan. She flung herself at me and for a minute I couldn't breath.

"K-Karin-chan...!"

"Himeka-chan! I'm so glad you're alright! Kazune-kun! C'mere! Himeka-chan woke up!" She stepped away from me and swung open the door, shouting into the hall. A seconds later Kazune-chan appeared in the doorway. To be honset, I'm surprised he wasn't waiting here with Karin-chan. And he didn't look as relieved as I thought he should to know I was okay.

"Himeka-chan...are you okay? That was some hit." I nodded and absently reaching to touch the back of my head where I hit it. I felt bandages. My head was pounding and I felt a little dizzy. But overall I was just peachy.

"Himeka-chan!" Karin-chan cried hugging me again. She quickly wiped away some tears. "We were so worried!"

"Were you...crying...? Karin-chan..."

"Non-stop." Kazune-chan answered for her. He was looking at me...or rather, _through_ me. My cousin seemed unusually distant. "She's been worried sick."

"Well can you blame me?! I thought for a minute she wouldn't wake up!" Karin-chan shrieked. She was tearing up again. Kazune-chan's eyes softened and he hugged her.

"Calm down. Himeka's fine now. No more crying." Did I mention they're dating now? Since about a 2 years ago...so...yeah.

And I'm ashamed to say I'm a little jealous of Karin.

But that's besides the point.

"I'm fine, Karin-chan. Really." I looked around and noticed I was in my room on my own futon. Something I probably should've noticed sooner. "How long was I out?"

"You hit your head yesterday." I felt my eyes widen. _Was I really out that long?_ The view from my window told me I didn't wake up today. I woke up toninght.

"You relax, Himeka-chan." Karin said, breaking me from my thoughts. "It's late. You should get some rest." With that said, Karin-chan and Kazune-chan left, closing the door behind them.

Karin-chan was right though. I was exhausted . Perfectly ready to lay back down and sleep like I was yearning to. But I yearned for a long, hot bath even more. The water was running and I finally stopped to look at the clock. 11:15. Hmm.

I slipped into the tub and let the water run over my body. It felt so refreshing! There wasn't a better time at all to do some thinking. Not much to think about, but I was a little concerned about Kazune-chan. _He seemed so distant. I wonder what was wrong. Maybe he found something in his research._ I wouldn't give it anymore thought. I stepped out of the bath a little earlier than I planned. I'd had a long day.

I rearranged my pillows alittle before finally settling down. The cool sheets were comforting and I clicked the light out. Falling asleep almost immediately.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_ Knock Knock._ "Uhnn..." I soft tapping sound woke me a few hours later. 2:47. What would anyone want at practically 3 in the morning?

"Himkea...it's me." Kazune-chan? Getting up was a chore, but I manged. Still...what would anyone want at practically 3 in the morning? When I opened the door there he stood with the same solemn expression he'd worn earlier. Still looking through me.

"Kazune-chan...it's so late...I mean early. Is something wrong? He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. And locking it.

"I need to talk to you."

* * *

Cuxie: Don't worry! He's not gonna rape her or anything!

Kazune: God! Like I'd ever.

Cuxie&Karin: You better not.

Kazune: Uhh..

Cuxie: Heh heh...R&R plz peoples! I hope you liked it. I've been wanting to do this story for a while.


	2. Who are you?

Cuxie: Yay. New chappy. Wa-hoo.

Himeka: You seem a little out of it.

Cuxie: Mmm.

Himeka:(nudges Cuxie)Shouldn't you be doing reviews.

Cuxie:...(passes out)

Himeka:O.o! Oh my! I-I guess I'll do it then.

**Squeaky-Squishy:** I don't know what Kazune-chan wants, But...uh(looks back at Cuxie, who is currently unconcious)I'm sure Cuxie-sama would. Dear me. Thank you from both of us!

**yolapeoples:** WAH!! Y-You don't r-r-really think h-he'd do that...do you? Maybe Kazune-chan's just stressed. He wouldn't, erm, ya know. O.o

**Caramel Crazy:** Cuxie-sama send her thanks!

**jozey:** It's just my luck I suppose. Thank you for commenting!-

Himeka: Well that's done. That wasn't so hard. But uh...(pokes Cuxie with a stick)Someone! Help.

Kazune:What the--O.o! What happened to her?!

Himeka: I have no clue. She just...fainted.

Kazune:(picks Cuxie up)That doesn't sound like her. I guess it's off to the hospital.

* * *

"I need to talk to you." He said emotionlessly. Still with that vacant look in his eyes. Still looking through me. I couldn't stand it much longer. Something was wrong with him and I wanted to know what.

"Kazune-chan...what's wrong with you?" It took him awhile to respond.

"You really had us worried." He said, ignoring my question. His voice was still dull, almost as if he wasn't...there completely. As ridiculous as that sounds. "Karin especiallly. She almost made herself sick crying. She begged me to take you to the hospital thinking you might have slipped into a coma or something." He continued as he narrowed his eyes at me slightly. Is it me or is it freezing in here?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you two. But it's okay because I'm fine now!" I remarked cheerily forcing my best smile.

"That's the problem."  
_**SLAP!!**_

"AH!!" I stumbled back, hitting the floor hard. I looked up shocked to find him glaring with those ice-blue eyes of his. Did he...did he really just...?!

"STUPID!! You selfish little bitch!" He never cursed at me. "You really don't think of anyone but yourself! You had Karin worried to death over one of your stupid mistakes! AGAIN!! Why are you so weak and helpless?! Worthless!!" He looked at me almost hoping I would defy him. But I was frozen in place holding my hand to my red cheek. He's never struck me before. He's never cursed at me. Never talked to me in such a tone. What happend to him? To me, that made him hate me?

"K-Kazune-chan--"

"SHUT-UP!!" He barked and I winced. I could feel my whole body trembling. I can't believe that in alll the years I'd known him I had never seen this side of him. Never had a clue there _was_ a dark side to him. Kazune-chan had never looked so scary...no..._terrifying_. And he was no longer looking through me. No. He was looking straight at me, in digust and pure hatred. "I'm tired of you and your wrecklessness. If you know what's good for you you'll be more careful. I don't want anything like this to happen again, understood?" I remained rooted in my spot on the floor. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" I nodded scrambling back, away from him.

"Y-Y-Yes Kazune-chan." He glared again.

"And stop calling me that." He left. I could still here him down the hall talking to Karin who had probably been awakened by all the yelling. I heard him tell her it was nothing and to go back to bed. Yeah. Nothing. He just hit me and called be a worthless, selfish, and stupid bitch. Nothing to _worry_ about.

Why?...Why would Kazune-chan do this to me? It had become clear to be that over the years he was spending more and more time with Karin. He no longer asked me constantly if I was feeling ok. After the final battle...he seemed to forget about me. _Kazune-chan...why? Do you honestly value Karin's well being that much more than mine?_ That thought alone was enough to break me. I knew he loved her. I knew before he said it that he was falling in love with her. But I never knew that his love for her came from his love for me(In a brother/sister way of course). That loving her would cause him to hate me. I never would've thought...

"Kazune-chan..." I muttered sullenly. Realizing I was still on the floor I shakily got up making my way to the bathroom. I couldn't help but feel a familiar chill as I opened the door to peek out. I quickly shut it locking the door in the process. _Too risky._ I went to my vanity instead.

_Hideous_. The only word to describe my face at that moment. I'm alittle ashamed to admit I had always thought of myself as being pretty. Not now. I was hideous. My face was sheet white which clashed with the dark bruise forming on my left cheek. My eyes were red and puffy and my face tearstained. _Was I crying?_ I hadn't noticed before. Looking in the mirror only made me more miserable. More tears fell as I shuffled back to my bed. By the time I lay down I was sobbing violently and couldn't stop myself. I buried my face in my pillow to muffle the sounds.

"Kazune-chan!" I blubbered into my pillow. I closed my eyes tight only to see his furious face present in my mind. I shuddered. "Why Kazune-chan...?" _"...stop calling me that."_ _If you aren't Kazune-chan...then who are you?_ I wondered. "Kazune-san?" It didn't sound right. It was foreign. But maybe it was supposed to. It shouldn't sound familiar. This Kazune isn't at all familiar to me. He's a stranger.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In just under two days my world had fallen apart. My only family had abused me and I had hurt my best friend. And the worse part is...this was only the beginning...

* * *

Himeka: This chapter is done! Kazune-chan, how's Cuxie-sama?

Kazune: Fine. Still out cold.

Himeka: Did you really take her to the hospital?

Kazune: No.

Himeka:...Then where is she?

Kazune...(blush)R&R!! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Himeka: O.o??


	3. Misery and no company

Cuxie: So it's been awhile for this story. Sorry peeps!

Kazune: Why'd you have to go and make me the bad guy?!

Cuxie: I-I wasn't...I just...I just wanted to write a story with Himeka as the main character!

Himeka: You couldn't have done something less...violent?

Cuxie: NO!! So shut-up and get used to it! Hmph!

**Squeaky-Squishy:** I know, I know.

Himeka: Thank you for caring!

Kazune:...It's not my fault.

**Caramel Crazy:** Wha?!

Kazune:(blush)Wh-What would she be doing in there?!

Cuxie:(blush)Really! And I don't know WHY he's a jerk. I'll figure it out somewhere along the line hopefully.

**yolapeoples:** Oh.

Kazune: Well at least SOMEONE knows me well enough to know that!

Cuxie:...You're still mean.

Himeka: Thanks for the concern. I think I'll be fine.

Cuxie: Yeah...you just keep telling yourself that.

Karin: How come I don't get to comment?

Cuxie:...

Kazune: Idiot.

Karin: What?

Cuxie: You just commented...twice.

Karin: Oh...Eheh.:3

Cuxie: That reminds me! Just so you guys know Karin's the dumb one in this story! Ok? Chappy roll! Roll with the wind!X3

* * *

_I'm going to smile like_

_nothing's wrong, talk_

_like everything's perfect,_

_act like it's just a dream_

_and pretend that he's_

_not hurting me._

* * *

Ugh. Stupid sun. I squinted my eyes open and was almost immediately blinded by the glare from my window. I turned over to face the door so that my back was to the light. My digital clock glowed red on my nightstand. 7:49. I was gonna be late!

I lifted my head groggily and moaned. I rubbed at my face which felt unusually dry, and at the same time...sticky? "What in the...Oh." Memories of last night's events flooded back to my mind and I felt my eyes water again. I shook my head violently. There's no time for crying! I need to get ready for school. If Karin-chan suspects anything is wrong Kazune-san will...I need to get ready.

I shakily got out of bed, remaking it out of pure instinct. I've gotten so used to this. God, I felt disgusting. Part of me dreaded looking in the mirror, then again, part of me also knew I couldn't leave the house _without_ looking. That was just a disaster waiting to happen. So I went to my vanity and prepared myself for the worst.

My face looked just as terrible as I'd suspected. My hair was a matted, tangly mess from tossing and turned all night. My eyes were red and puffy anf my face was tearstained. Worst of all was the bruise. It had formed quite nicely overnight and was now a dark, purple-ish color. Hopefully it was nothing a little make-up couldn't solve.

Taking on this new dissaster project I attacked my head with a brush, grunting as I pulled out the large tangles. There wasn't time to worry about the rest. I went into the bathroom and grabbed my washcloth. I wet it with cold water and dabbed at each of my eyes to reduce the red and puffiness. Running back into my room I pulled on my uniform and checked the clock again. 7:58. I'm gonna be SO late!

I looked at my bruise. Using my best foundation I was able to comepletely cover up the color. But my cheek still looked slightly swollen. All I could do was pray that no one would notice.

"HIMEKA-CHAN!!" Karin-chan's voice called from downstairs. I quickly grabbed by bag and raced out. I saw Karin-chan smile as I came down. Kazune-san stood by the door behind here looking very impatient. He had clearly wanted to leave without me, but Karin-chan stopped him. "I told you she'd be down."

"About time." He muttered he looked at me with that emotionless look in his eyes. I hated it when I couldn't read him.

"Do you want any breakfast Himeka-chan?" Karin-chan asked cheerily as always. "I cooked since it looked like you weren't coming down." she gestured towards the kitchen, but I shook my head. We both knew breakfast was completely out of the question for me or there'd be no point in even going to school. Kazune-san came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, he let his head fall on her shoulder.

"We're gonna be late." he mumbled quietly. As I watched Karin-chan blush I couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness come over me. They were in love. They were happy. I had nothing. I was just a third wheel. I looked down at my feet, feeling pathetic. Karin-chan must have noticed.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." her voice quickly changed to worry. At that Kazune-san turned to to me, both waiting for an answer. His eyes were no longer emotionless, but threatening. That's right. I'm not supposed to worry his precious Karin. So I did the only thing I could do...

"I'm fine! I just couldn't sleep very well last night. No need to worry."...I lied.

"Oh, alright then. Let's get going!" she smiled and I forced one too. We all left for school in a rush. Me being the slowest, I was left behind. I watched them from behind. Kazune-san held Karin-chan's hand, pulling her along after him. He was smiling at her and I watched her giggle at something he'd said. In his other hand he held both of their school bags. I subconciously glanced at mine swinging in my right hand as I ran after them. Kazune-chan would carry my bag too usually. _Why not...now? He hates me. He loves her and he hates me. He'll carry her's but he won't carry mine. It makes sense._

Somehow I didn't notice what had happened, but we were now entering the classroom. I heard the bell ring telling me we had made it just in time. I took my seat warily and class began. Not much to say though. It was boring as usual and I didn't understand a word Sensei was saying.

I looked over at Karin. As far as school work goes we were usually in the same boat. But she didn't look anywhere near as bored as I was. Then again, maybe that's because she had something other than class to focus on. Like passing notes with Kazune-san. _It must be nice to a distraction like that._ I couldn't help but think, envious of her. I really disgust myself lately. She's my best friend! If she's happy then I should be happy for her, but...

_"You selfish little bitch! You really don't think of anyone but yourself!"_ Kazune-san's words resounded in my head and I sighed, ashamed. _He's right. I'm selfish. Worthle--_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Miyon trying to get my attention.

"**Are. You. Okay.**" she mouthed once I turned to her. I put on my best fake smile and nodded. No need to worry her to. Miyon and I have been friends since childhood and closer than ever since Yuuki-chan left. They confessed to each other the day before he left for music school. They see each other whenever possible, but I know she gets lonely without someone to pass notes to like Karin.

Hunh. _But I don't pass notes with anyone either and I'm not...Yes. Yes I am. I'm so lonely._ What use was there in lying to myself?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lonely. That's exactly what I was then...and exactly what I am now.

* * *

Cuxie: Done. The ending parts are also Himeka's thoughts from that little preface at the beginning of the story.

Himeka: That's just sad.

Karin: What kind of notes were me and Kazune-kun passing?  
Cuxie:...Love notes...? Is that all you care about?

Karin: Heehee! You made us all lovey-dovey!

Cuxie: Ugh. R&R plz! I'd appreciate it! I'll deal with Karin later...


	4. Just disappear

Cuxie: I'm back with this story after...months. I'm not sure if starting it was a good idea anymore, but I never turn my back on a story! EVER!! So I'm sticking to it!

Himeka: Even if no one reviews?

Cuxie: Even if!

Himeka: Wow...so brave.

Cuxie: ROLL CHAPPY!!!

* * *

The months progressed as it had since that first night. Kazune-san would come to my room late almost every night and leave me with a fresh wound to take care of in the morning. Sometimes it was merely threats. He seemed to find something wrong with everything I did. Everytime Karin-chan asked me, "What's wrong?" he zeroed in on me. As if it were my fault I was no longer happy-go-lucky Himeka.

And sometimes it had nothing to do with Karin-chan. Sometimes it had to do with my chores, what I made for dinner...I was slowly being turned into a slave. A tool used to cook and clean so his darling Karin didn't have to lift a finger. God I hate this! Part of me wanted to blame Karin-chan for my misery. I wanted to blame her for always being so concerned for me. For not seeing what he was doing to me. For being happy while I wasn't.

But I knew that wasn't fair. It's not her fault.

It's _his_.

It's his fault for making me this way. Turning my life into a lie. I couldn't tell anyone, that much was obvious. And it wasn't likely they'd believe me anyway. Anyone who knows Kazune-san knows how he's spent a majority of his life protecting me from every possible threat. No one else seemed to notice how he'd changed. Hell! I didn't even really notice until it was too late. Now it was clear he planned to spend the rest of his life making Karin-chan the happiest person alive, regardless of what that meant for anyone else.

Anyone like me.

The door opened and there he stood.

Still dressed from his earlier date with Karin-chan. It was only about 9 o'clock, but he probably wanted to get this over with while Karin-chan was in the shower and couldn't hear if I chose to scream. Not that I would because screaming would only make things worse. And it was clear no one was coming to my rescue.

He closed and locked the door behind him. Not looking me in the eyes. I was glad for that. I could plainly see how much I disgusted him. How much he wished he could be rid of me and not have to give an explanation to anyone.

How much he wished I'd just disappear.

"It's almost time," He said.

I nodded. "I know." And I did. Micchi would be coming to stay with us for awhile since his place was being re-modeled/furnished.

"Tomorrow."

I nodded again and he finally looked at me. He seemed to be silently threatening me. I knew exactly why this was so important to him. He knew as well as I did how good Micchi was at reading people. If either of us sent off the wrong vibes Micchi would notice.

That's why tomorrow was so important to me as well. Micchi was the only hope I had of being able to escape. He knew when Kazune-san was lying to him, unlike Karin-chan, and he wouldn't let it slide. I just had to subtly give him hints as to what was going on.

In a safe way of course. As important as tomorrow was, it was also extremely dangerous. If I did anything that made Micchi question Kazune first instead of me then I'd be doomed. I could only hope Kazune-san wouldn't do anything with our guest in the house.

Kazune-san was still glaring at me, as if trying to pierce through my soul with just his eyes. "If you do _anything_, anything at all to make him suspicious...."

"I-I won't! I swear. I'll be good," I said desparately.

"For your sake you'd better hope so. And I want you to be extra careful around Karin this month. I don't want her even the slightest bit upset or you _will_ regret it. Do you understand?"

"I do." Karin's birthday was coming up. Naturally, this would be the worst time for me to screw up. He'd kill me. And I'm not sure if I mean that literally or not. I wouldn't put anything past him at this point. I'd have to be just as stealthy about this one as well.

Karin's party was going to be big. _HUGE_. That much was assured. Lots of people would be there. Lots of _witnesses_. I had a plan for this one too in case I couldn't get through to Micchi. I had to pray that one of these plans would work. They were my two chances at hope...and also my two chances to die.

"Tomorrow I want all your chores done early. By 7AM and breakfast by 8. The house had better be spotless when we bring Nishikiori back."

"Uhnn..." Somehow I'd have to scrub and wax the floors, clean the kitchen, the bedrooms, the parlour, and the bathrooms, get the guest room ready, weed and water the garden, wash the windows, get the mail, vacuum, and do the laundry by 7AM sharp.

So I guess sleeping's out of the question.

"What was that?!" he grabbed me by me wrist and yanked me up to a standing position. I squeaked as his hand squeezed me too tight. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!" He growled, tightening his grip and I thought I heard a snapping sound in my wrist. I squirmed and started to cry.

"S-Stop! I-I-I'll do it! I'll do anything! Just please...s-stop..." I begged. He glowered at me for a few seconds before releasing me all together. I staggered and he knocked be back. I fell to the floor, my head hitting the metal bedpost.

"And don't wake Karin up." Of course.

"I-I won't."

"Kazune-kuuun!!" Karin called. "Where are you?"

He opened the door, "Just saying 'Good night' to Himeka." He glared over his shoulder at me before leaving, slamming the door slightly behind him.

_Good night to you too, __**cousin**_. I thought bitterly. I tried to stand. Turning over I grabbed at the bedpost, and yelped. My wrist hurt like Hell and as I liffted my head, a sharp shooting pain went through it. Using my other hand to support my weight, I tried standing more successfully this time. I leaned against my bed feeling dizzy. The room was spinning and I was starting to see double.

My knees shook violently and finally I slumped to the floor. Black spots creeping into my vision. I looked helplessly down at my wrist, which was limp and throbbing. As I closed my eyes and let myself disappear into the darkness I could only pray that it wasn't broken.

I'd need it to complete my chores tomorrow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The world around me was dark. Disappearing was just a dream that never came true.

* * *

Cuxie: Sooo...this chapter was meant to be mild. Not sure how well that worked out.

Himeka: Is my wrist broken?!

Kazune: Why doesn't anyone stop me?!

Karin: Where did we go for our date?

Cuxie: Seriosuly! Ppl! Enough! NEwayz, R&R if you want! I don't blame you if you don't.


	5. The perfect coverup

Cuxie: For some reason, I feel like updating Lost more than anything right now. Wonder why.

Himeka: Because you enjoy watching me suffer...

Cuxie: I for one, am shocked! Over a year and only four, well five now, chapters! Appalling!

Kazune: So true.

Cuxie: So without further ado, I now roll you chappy 5! ROLLING!!

* * *

I didn't regain consciousness until early the next morning. The sky was lightening and it was just before dawn. In other words, around 5 o' clock.

The morning brought on a headache and stiffness that didn't allow me to get up for several more minutes. I found myself in the position he had left me in; sprawled in pain on the floor. My joints ached and my body throbbed from staying in that position for so long.

I sat up, not moving until after my head rush faded. After which, I tried to push myself up into a standing position. I placed both hands on the floor in front of me and yelped as I tried to apply pressure to my right hand. I quickly covered my mouth with my left hand and waited, scarcely breathing, to see if any one would wake up.

Nothing happened.

_My wrist..._The memories flooded back with the pain. I cradled it against my chest, moving it slowly and wincing every now and then. It wasn't broken. Badly sprained, yes. But maybe not completely useless. I crawled miserably towards my dresser on my knees and one good hand. On top, was a small yellow notepad that contained my list of chores for each day.

_**Micchi's Arrival**_

_**1. Floors; sweep, mop, wax**_

_**2. Kitchen; clean/disinfect**_

_**3. Bedrooms; make beds, dust, organize (prepare guest room for Micchi, new sheets)**_

_**4. Living room; dust, general cleaning**_

_**5. Bathrooms; sterilize**_

_**6. Garden; weed and water**_

_**7. Clean the windows.**_

_**8. Do laundry.**_

_**9. Vacuum; EVERY room**_

_**10. Get mail.**_

_**Complete by 7AM.**_

_**Breakfast by 8AM.**_

_**Note to self: Wait until Karin-chan and Kazune-san are awake to vacuum.**_

This is how I stay on task. It may not look like much, but each task is actually a small list of tasks within itself. I quickly assessed the situation. I had less than two hours to do everything **perfectly **or else Kazune-san would explode. I'm not sure I'd mind much.

_OK. If I put in the laundry now then that might be done by 7AM and I can work on everything else. And if I do the floors right after they might dry in time..._This has been my train of thought for months; how to complete my chores quickly and completely to save myself a beating.

I struggled to my feet and into the bathroom where I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth. I wrapped my wrist in gauze and chose an old, long-sleeve dress to cover it. The dress was just to clean in, but I needed to be prepared in case I ran into Karin-chan, which I would avoid doing at all costs.

My next destination was the laundry room where I found that separating lights from darks is a lot easier with two perfectly functioning hands. Still, it only took a few minutes to get the first load going. I set the machine to One Rinse so it'd get done faster.

The floors was another thing entirely. Mopping with one hand is extremely awkward and tiring. The hit on my head made me a bit sluggish, but I knew better than to let that effect my work. It had already eaten up a lot of my time. And the few hours of unconsciousness didn't revive me like actual sleeping would've.

Kazune-san found me on my hands and knees, waxing the floor with my good hand. "Why isn't this done yet?"

"I-I-I thought y-you said 7 o' clock."

He took slow deliberate steps towards me and I started to crawl back, imagining how pathetic I must look. "It had better be done by then. Stay still!"

I flinched.

"Your working awfully slow."

"M-My wrist--"

"I don't need your damn excuses! Just get it done!" He walked past me and I cringed, expecting him to kick me or something equally cruel. He didn't.

The next hour passed by too quickly. My entire body ached with exhaustion. By the time it rolled around to seven, I still hadn't done the windows, weeded the garden, or gotten the mail. I knew I'd pay for that later, but I didn't have the time or energy for a speed job. Karin-chan and Kazune-san were finishing their 'training' and I needed to shower, dress, and start breakfast.

Freshening up took the most time. After a shower, I rewrapped my wrist in an Ace bandage and started applying cover-up to some of my old bruises. If theres anything this recent turn in my life has taught me, it's how to find the _perfect_ shade of cover-up to match my skin tone.

After I dressed in a nicer, long-sleeved dress that would cover my wrist, I heard Karin-chan call up the stairs:

"Himeka-chaaan! Micchi's here!"

I quickly added two clips to my hair and checked myself in the mirror. I looked...

Normal.

I tried to smile a few times until it didn't look so forced. I can't remember the last time I smiled a real smile. It feels like years...

_I guess this mask will have to do._

With one last glance at the mirror, I went out the door and downstairs to face my fate.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A mask. A cover-up. That's all anyone had seen of me for the longest time. I found it hard to believe my anguish was invisible. Maybe it's because no one really looked. Or maybe they just didn't want to see...

* * *

Cuxie: Wow. How am I doing? I don't have a lot of experience writing Angst.

Himeka: Well, my life is a horrible tragedy if that's any consolation.

Cuxie: Great!

Himeka: So whats next on your Updatapalooza?

Cuxie: Hmm...I was thinking maybe "Angel meets Goddess".

Himeka: As long as its something more...er, cheerful than this, please.

Cuxie: Heehee! _**Don't tell me what to do!**_

Himeka: WAH!!(runs away)

Cuxie: R&R!!^-^


End file.
